Blood and Snow: Omega- Reclamation
by OmegaEntertainment
Summary: After the undead are defeated, humanity and Pokemon enter a 500 year long era of peace, however, when a new threat rises, how will the two united species respond? (Note: Spinoff sequel, not meant as an actual continuation of Blood and Snow: Omega.)
1. The Clock keeps on ticking

**Blood and Snow: Omega- Reclamation.**

 **Chapter 1: The clock keeps on ticking.**

 **A/N: Hello all, so, you may be wondering, wait what's this? Halo and BSO? Well, this is one my WTFN stories, AKA Why The Fuck Not? So, yeah, this is basically...well, you'll see, I shouldn't spoil it for you...**

* * *

 **From the OCSC and UGHP Archives: An abbreviated history of the Origin Council Space Command, and the United Government of Pokemon and Humans.**

In the year 2017, the Champions and Elite Four of the seven Regions are summoned to the Hall of Origins in the Sinnoh Region, where they and their teams are given immortality by Ultra Arceus, who stated:

'Your species', both human and Pokemon, will face a great threat one day, and though even I cannot see what it is, I can see enough to know that, when it comes, both species will need the guidance of their greatest leaders...'

As such, the seven Champions formed a unified government known as the Origin Council, though many now call the Champions and Elite Fours' the Immortal Council, and in the coming years, the Champions and Elite Four of the Orre and Alola Regions would be added to the council, and also receive immortality.

In the year 2022, the first children of the Origin Council have been born, including Amy Mallory, Jonathon Gerhold, and Samuel Arma, and Jessica Maple.

The last infestations of undead within the last nine regions are exterminated, and as the quarantine zones are removed, the day of August the 16th is declared a day of mourning for all who were lost in what is known the Reclamation War.

One hundred years later, in the year 2122, the Origin Council creates the Origin Council Space Command, or OCSC, which, after many failed experiments, perfects faster than light, or FTL, travel, leading to large-scale space exploration and colonization. In addition, they also have created their own version of shielding tech, using a mix of Reflect and Light Screen generators to protect most military ships, humanity has created a technological method for generating Hyper and Mega Beams, all military ships have been equipped with MBPs, or Mega Beam Projectors, which have completely replaced the earlier MAC cannons.

Fifty-three years later, in the year 2175, Human-Pokemon relationships have become extremely common, leading to the rise of the Radical Purist Insurrection, which directly opposed Human-Pokemon relationships as a whole and conducted attacks on Hybrids, in the name of keeping humans and Pokemon separate. The first _Ultra_ -class Dreadnought, _Arceus' Judgement_ , has been built to protect all of OCSC space.

Seventy-five years later, in the year 2250, the OCSC _Arceus' Judgement_ is used to cleanse the undead from the former Regions of Almia, the Sevii and Orange Islands, and Oblivia, however, Almia and Oblivia are left glassed as a reminder of the Reclamation War.

One hundred and twenty-five years later, in the year 2375, due to increasing amounts of Hybrids and Human-Pokemon relationships, the definitive line between humans and Pokemon has become increasingly blurred, beginning what has been regarded as the DNA integration of both species.

One hundred and thirty-six years later, in the year 2511, the DNA of both humans and Pokemon has fully integrated, resulting in the Immortal Council, their Pokemon teams, the Radical Purists, their Pokemon forces, and all Purists and Pokemon in OCSC being the last "pure" humans and Pokemon in existence, the OCSC has now colonized over 800 worlds.

Fifteen years later, in the year 2525, the OCSC comes into contact with members of an alien empire known as the Covenant, which, after negotiations fail, declares them an affront to their gods and attacks the planet known as Harvest, taking the planet and beginning to glass it with plasma beams, the OCSC and Immortal Council draws up plans to organize a fleet to retake Harvest, spearheaded by the _Ultra_ -class Dreadnoughts, _Arceus' Judgement_ , which has been equipped with bow-mounted Ultra Beam Projectors, extremely heavy shielding, new Distortion Drives, which are 5 times faster than Slipspace, and many Rotom, Magnemite, and even a couple of Porygon Collective Minds have volunteered to help retake the planet, the _Wrath of Yveltal_ and _Hoopa's Unbound Avarice_ are assigned to assist it.

The other 16 Dreadnoughts, _Xerneas the Restorer_ _, Giratina's Void, Rayquaza's Rage, Solgaleo's Light, Lunala's Third Eye, Ho-oh's Peace, Lugia's Song, Darkrai's Shadow, Cresselia's Dream, Jirachi's Wish, Age of Dialga, Palkia's Rending, Kyurem's Boundary, Mew's Forgiveness, Mewtwo's Redemption_ , and _Zygarde's Balance,_ stay behind in Earth's orbit in order to protect it from Covenant attack.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what this is... this is the situation, OCSC replaces UNSC, everybody has Pokemon abilities...yay, so, basically, instead of running away like regular humans, OCSC citizens instead fight back, which, believe me, the Covenant might as well give up while they can... :)**

 **Also, the _Ultra_ -class is replacing the _Infinity_ , with the _Arceus' Judgement_ and its colleagues being the first of their generation of Dreadnoughts, deal with it. :)**


	2. John

**Blood and Snow: Omega- Reclamation.**

 **Chapter 2: John.**

 **A/N: You know, I'm actually getting a lot more distracted by this story idea than I thought, so I'm going to continue this, at least until I get bored.**

 **Time for reviews!**

 **Cherokee rememberer gamer98: 'Ok not sure if this is meant to be a story or a memorial marker. My suggestion to improve this would be cut out a large part of this unnecessary backstory and substitute it with some form of dialogue or action. As of right now it's reading more like a boring and complicated history lesson.'**

 **Me: "Uhh, I like the backstory, therefore, it stays, sorry."**

 **7F: "** **If there had Dislike vote i will not hesitate to click that. When you replace UNSC human into your setting then i hope you also already setting that their related to forerunner and their ancient time. Such like who and why placed Pokémon into Erde Tyrene Aka Earth, and why make then deploy Arceus and other immortal Pokémons. The Covernant shall not attack humanity like original halo unless your replaced faction Must Have that Relations to Forerunners as humans status the Reclaimer.**

 **And Yes i am worship forerunner their power and technology and achievements and don't love Pokémon and anything i just click this becus this is halo d Pokémon fiction."**

 **Me: "Oh, no, humanity are still the Reclaimers, they're just something in addition, which you'll see later."**

* * *

 **Earth, Sinnoh Region, outskirts of New Jubilife City, 2517.**

The young woman, Doctor Catherine Elizabeth Halsey, watched the first candidate for her program, a young hybrid by the name of John, as he looked out at the waters that, only 500 years ago, had been the most infected area of the planet.

These days, however, many lived near the coasts, never forgetting the war for survival that had taken place on the surface of humanity and the Pokémon species' homeworld, some of those battles being on these very shores.

She reflected on the change in technology, back then, neither species had the ability to reach for the stars, the most advanced of regions had barely scratched the surface of what both species had now accomplished. Now, planetary colonization, orbital defense platforms, beam projectors... The two species had done so much together, side by side, and now, they had united into something even the legendaries could be proud of...

Doctor Halsey was brought out of her reverie by Lieutenant Jacob Keyes, who said, "We should begin, before his parents return."

Doctor Halsey stood up, brushing off some leaves from her uniform as she and Jacob Keyes walked up to the child.

John looked back, startled, as they walked toward him, continuing to watch as they stopped in front of him.

After they gave him a multitude of tests to judge his intelligence, Doctor Halsey brought out a single Poké Coin, still in use to this day, and asked him which side it would land on, John gave his reply, and Doctor Halsey threw it straight up.

However, John caught it before she could, and uncovering it revealed that he had been correct.

After that, Catherine and Jacob left, as a female Ultra Infernape called out, "John, come back, your mother is getting worried, and I'd rather not have to ground you just to make sure she doesn't get mad at Jay and I."

Jacob paled, and turned to look at Catherine in shock and fear at what he had heard, before whispering, "We're conscripting a descendant of _them_? Are you insane, Doctor Rowan?"

Catherine glanced at him, and said, "Yes, and if you call me that again, you will lose your career, that name has no meaning to me... and no, their family owes me an old debt, I am simply collecting on it. The Purists _need_ to be stopped, and I'm willing to do _anything_ necessary to stop them."

* * *

 **One year later.**

Scout watched, horrified, as John, her seven year-old descendant, started to suddenly convulse in his chair, falling out as her husband, Jay, caught him.

Scout snapped out of her shock in an instant, sprinting to the comm system mounted on the wall and calling for a Pelican to transport John to the nearest hospital, as John's mother Grace ran to John and held him in her arms, Scout walked over to Jay and grabbed his hand, drawing strength from his presence.

A few seconds later, the Pelican landed outside as Grace and Jay carried John into its bay, with Scout following them, the 500 year old Infernape still slightly numb to the events around her, her only thought being, _'W_ _hy him? Why John?'_

One of the EMT's, apparently having at least some Gardevoir DNA judging by the lines of green running through her hair, shot her a panicked and sympathetic look, saying, _"We don't know what's happening! It feels like his mind has just... shut down."_

The other, a man with the head feathers of a Weavile instead of hair, shouted from John's other side, "We're losing him! I need a controlled Thundershock!"

The Gardevoir hybrid glanced over to him and nodded, with her hand glowing a faint yellow, she pressed it to John's chest, several sparks visibly jumping from it into his chest, his spasms having died down to nothing.

The heart monitor beeped quickly for two seconds, then stopped, she repeated the action, the monitor only beeping for a second before stopping, the third time, she didn't get a response.

Jay held Scout in his arms as he watched his descendant die, Scout burrowing her head in his shoulder, the flames on her head and arms going between the height of a bonfire and the dullness of dying coals.

As the Pelican flew toward the hospital, Grace kneeling over John's body and visibly crying, her wails filling the back of the Pelican as the EMTs told the pilot to turn around.

As Scout cried into Jay's shoulder, she remembered a nightmare she had last year, of black clothed spirits taking John from their home in the middle of the night, and thought, _'Is this what it meant? That he was going to die?'_

* * *

 **A/N: Damn, this (fake) death scene actually made my tear up... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, and don't forget to leave a review.**


	3. Contact: Judgement

**Blood and Snow: Omega- Reclamation.**

 **Chapter 3: Contact: _Judgement_.**

 **A/N: So, last Chapter...that happened. I'm also currently listening to Burn by Ellie Goulding while writing this, fun.**

* * *

 **Planet: Harvest, Utgard City. Date: August 8th, 2525, Time: 1300 EST (Earth Standard Time) Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson.**

Staff Sergeant Johnson was, frankly, very surprised to see some kind of ship in Harvest's orbit, which was kept in place by two _Jubilife-_ class Frigates, and strange beings that looked like a cross between an Infernape and a Machoke, with varying colors of hair covering their bodies, with smaller beings with tanks on their backs accompanying them.

Many of the green-armored Marines looked at the beings with confusion, a couple attempting to converse with them, only for the ape like beings to respond with grunts that were completely impossible to verbally translate, though one of the Marines, apparently having some Alakazam DNA if the slight gold tint of his skin was any indication, seemed to concentrate for a second before a look of what seemed to be be shock appeared on the face of their leader, as Johnson felt a psychic presence poke at his mind before he, and apparently the other Marines and alien beings, heard, _"Sir, psychic contact established, we can now talk normally."_

He glanced at the alien beings, before saying, _"Alright, can you hear me?"_

The alien beings nodded, with their leader replying, _"Yes, human, we can hear you, though this method of communication is very strange."_

Johnson grinned at the alien, and said, _"Yeah, well, a lot of our people are able to do this, so get used to it. Name's Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson of the OCSC."_

The alien hummed, before saying, " _I_ _am Maccabeus, Chieftain of my Jiralhanae Pack, and Shipmaster of the_ Rapid Conversion _, how is this possible?"_

Johnson, in response, pulled a simple grey and green square device from his pocket, which flipped open, powering up as the screen showed the logo of the OCSC, a black Braviary clutching an MA5 Assault Rifle in its left talon, and a ring of golden light in the other, surrounded by a curled red Onix.

The device, as it powered up, said, "Origin Council Space Command, official military Pokédex issued to all OCSC personnel, this device holds information on all Pokémon species, both alive, extinct, and undead. This unit is also capable of DNA reading and identification."

Johnson smirked at the stunned looks on the aliens' faces, before pointing the Pokédex at himself, and pressing the blue button on it, causing blue colored rays of light to scan him down to the genetic level, and the Pokédex to say, "Avery Johnson, Staff Sergeant of the OCSC Marine Corps, DNA percentage: 40 percent human, 10 percent Rapidash, 15 percent Dwelious, 10 Mega Samurott, and 20 percent Ultra Zapdos, 5 percent of DNA is too integrated to differentiate."

Looking at the Marines, he saw that all of their jaws had dropped, as one of them said, "Holy shit, Sarge, I didn't know you were descended from an _Ultra Legendary_!"

Johnson grinned at them, and said, "Yeah, well, now ya know, and maybe it'll convince you to actually listen to my orders once in a while, am I right, marines?"

Every one of them saluted, "Sir, yes sir, Staff Sergeant!"

The neural link in Johnson's helmet notified him of an incoming transmission, which simply said, _All OCSC units on Harvest, VIP ICM is inbound onboard UCD-001, standby for Atmospheric Jump._

Maccabeus, Chieftain of his pack, was quietly observing the human "Marines", when they suddenly went pale when their leader, the "Staff Sergeant", shouted "Marines, UCD-001 is inbound with ICM! Attention!"

The Marines formed into two lines and saluted, as an horrifingly _massive_ Slipspace rupture opened in the planet's upper atmosphere, though, as Maccabeus examined it in shock, he saw that it was _purple_ , instead of the normal blue and black, and seemed to let out a whirlwind of kind of energy gas of the same color, which was immediately dispersed by the atmosphere, of course, to complete his shock, the sight of a 20 kilometer ship, which was painted pure white with four evenly shaped rings of gold covering the hull, exiting said portal.

On the side, were the words, which the human was all too happy to translate, OCSC UCD-001 _Arceus' Judgement._

Through all of this, Maccabeus's only thought was, _'By the gods, who ARE these humans?! Immortality? Judgement? If this is an indication of their strength, and that ship hasn't even showed us what it can do, it's imperative that we ally that our Covenant ally with this OCSC...'_

* * *

 **Planet: Harvest, OCSC _Arceus' Judgement._ Champion: Michael Carlisle. Time: 1315 ****EST (Earth Standard Time).**

After we had exited the Distortion World, I started to walk out of the bridge, before telling the Captain, "Captain Del Rio, prep three Pelicans and two squads of DDSTs on Deck K, Hanger 189."

He saluted, which I had told him wasn't necessary, and replying, "Understood Councilor."

After taking an elevator down to Hanger K189, many of the surrounding Marines and technicians stopped what they were doing to bow to me, each of which I gladly returned, while silently thinking, _'As much as I hate people practically worshiping the ground we walk on... Appearances must be held up.'_

As I got to the Pelican, I pulled out each of my 8 Poke Balls, throwing them in front of me and saying, "Team, release." Activating a locking fail-safe that had been added to all Poke Balls after the Reclamation War, which now required the Trainer's voice command to open them.

Ultra Empoleon and Ultra Glaceon came out first, in twin bursts of dark and light blue, each prepared to do anything necessary to protect their trainer, then Mist, the Ultra Gardevoir, hovering beside them, ready to bring lighting and fire against any enemy, Ultra Roserade and Ultra Froslass, my mates and wives, both at my side, who wouldn't hesitate to go through fire to save me, Mega Umbreon, who immediately leaned her shoulder against Glaceon's, Ultra Flareon and Ultra Leafeon, mates who would die for each other.

As one, we moved into the middle Pelican, the six highly trained Distortion Drop Shock Troopers inside, each holding MA5G Gaussian Rail Assault Rifles, made room for us, Empoleon towering over all of us at 8 feet, just barely under the Pelican's 10-foot ceiling, the bay door of the Pelican closed and sealed.

In sync, the Pelicans lifted from the hanger floor, as a swarm of Magnemite used Magnet Rise to guide the Pelicans out of Hanger Bay K189, before they released them, allowing the Pelicans to fly down to the surface of Harvest.

* * *

 **Planet: Harvest, Outside Utgard City. Maccabeus. (AN, switch to Invincible by Deaf Kev while reading.)**

Maccabeus, watching the _Arceus' Judgement_ , saw three smaller craft, around the size of a Spirit Dropship, emerge from it, which immediately angled, straight toward them.

The three craft, which Maccabeus assumed to be the humans version of air transports, approached and set down as the Marines once again saluted, though rather than putting their hands to their foreheads, as if saluting a superior, they instead put their right hands, now formed into fists, to their chests, their hands holding their weapons, which had what was apparently the barrel pointing at the sky, and knelt in a manner that reminded him of the Sangheili warriors saluting the Hierarchs of the High Council... A strange thought went through Maccabeus' mind, _'As if they believed they were saluting a god... but why?'_

Maccabeus stared at the human craft, the two on each side opened some kind of bay, and each let out 4 black-armored soldiers, with purple stripes running over their armor, holding rifles similar to the Marines, though the barrels seemed to glow with some kind of light blue energy. Maccabeus was shocked, how had they discovered Covenant plasma technology?

Had the Kig-Yar given it to them? Or the Sangheili? No... the Sangheili would never do that without permission from the Hierarchs, and he knew that their sense of honor would never allow them to go behind the backs of the Council, but the Kig-Yar...

Had the Kig-Yar given these humans plasma technology?

However, his questions were halted by the middle craft opening its bay, six more of the black-armored soldiers walked out and joined the rest, all of which formed into two straight lines, attached to their backs, and saluted in the same way as the Marines, though they bowed instead of kneeling, and Maccabeus had the strange impression that each of them was watching him behind their black visors, and scanning for anything that may pose a threat... but a threat to what?

The shadows inside of the middle dropship made it impossible to see inside, though he felt a strange presence watching him, similar to the Marine who connected him to their minds, but feeling infinitely more powerful, infinitely more experienced.

 _'By the gods, what is this presence? So much power...'_ He felt the presence lock on to him, and it _spoke_ , in the voice of a female, _"Hmm, who are these gods you speak of, Jiralhanae?"_ He was shocked, how had this being heard him? The voice seemed to lightly laugh, before replying, _"It would be nearly impossible to_ not _hear you, child, you are practically screaming your thoughts for all to hear..."_

Maccabeus, however, was distracted by the shadows inside the human dropship suddenly disappearing, revealing nine other beings, eight strange looking animals, and a single human, four of the animals were quadrupedal, one seemed to walk on talons that reminded him of a Kig-Yar, though much larger, the legs of another simply ended in points, which it moved on with the grace of a Sangheili, though none of the weight, and the last two... hovered, hovered as if gravity simply did not apply to them, as if gravity moved around and ignored them...

One, the being who looked similar to a human female, though the skin was completely white, and it, no, _she_ , was wearing a dress of some kind of white cloth, looked right at him, with eyes the color of rubies, and he was instantly reminded of the presence that had spoken to him before.

The human, who had dark brown eyes and hair, wearing a black uniform, walked up to the Marines, and said, "At ease, Marines." Immediately, each of them relaxed, though the Marines still watched the black-armored soldiers with awe and respect, while the human spoke again, saying, "Distortion Troopers, at ease." The black-armored "Distortion Troopers" relaxed, though they did not stop watching Maccabeus.

The human, who identified himself as Immortal Councilor, or Champion, Michael, walked over to Maccabeus, and said, _"Alright, let's start negotiations, shall we?"_

* * *

 **Planet: Harvest, Outside Utgard City. Michael. 1400** **EST (Earth Standard Time).**

I was calmly negotiating with the Jiralhanae Chieftain Maccabeus, when there was a crash and shout of pain from outside, the Marine Staff Sergeant shouting, "Private Osmo is down!"

I ran outside, straight into a warzone, Marines firing their MA5Bs and BR55s at the Jiralhanae and Unggoy, who returned fire with handguns that shot spikes and curved pistols that fired green energy, the Distortion Troopers taking cover but keeping their fire discipline, green energy splashing off of their Reflect and Light Screen barriers, Mist and rest of my team taking cover behind multiple overlapping Protects, at my nod, Mist and Froslass immobilized everyone on both sides with psychic energy.

While I walked up to Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson, and calmly asked, "Sergeant... Do you mind telling what in the name of _Arceus_ just happened?"

The Sergeant glared at one of the dead Unggoy, and said, "That thing attacked and killed Private Osmo, Councilor, he managed to pull the trigger, we came running and opened fire on it, it's buddies returned fire on us, it devolved from there." I surveyed the massacre that had taken place, 4 Unggoy, 2 Marines, and General Rol Pedersen were dead, and the turret on the Jiralhanae's dropship was glowing pink... _'Wait,_ _glowing pink... shit.'_ The turret swiveled toward me, identifying me as the leader, as I said, "Protect."

Immediately a Protection shield sprung up around me, which the plasma blast from the turret harmlessly dispersed against before Mist simply ripped said turret out of its housing, after which I calmly said, "Distortion Troopers, destroy the turret, reduce it to _dust_."

Immediately, each of the troopers took their MA5G's off of the magnetic holsters on their backs and pointed them at the turret, the Gaussian energy surrounding the barrels becoming almost blinding as the rifles fired in unison, each of the high-powered Gauss rounds ripping into the turret at speeds of just under Mach 4, destroying it completely and reducing it to scrap.

The Marines looked impressed, while each of the Covenant looked utterly terrified at the sheer power that the weapons possessed.

I looked at the turret, and drew my M6G Gauss Magnum, putting three shots into the scrap that used to be a turret for good measure.

However, I was surprised by Maccabeus going to the dropship with the rest of his forces and taking off without a word.

* * *

 **OCSC _Arceus' Judgement_ , Michael, 1500 ****EST (Earth Standard Time).**

After going back to the _Judgement_ , I had been waiting with Captain Sevar Del Niro and my team for around 45 minutes for Maccabeus to respond, when the tech chief shouted, "Councilor, 44 new contacts coming out of Slipspace! Looks like the big guy requested reinforcements! What should we do?"

Captain Del Niro stared at the new ships coming out of Slipspace, while I replied, "Open comms, let's ask them why they're here."

The technicians scrambled to contact the ships, before the tech chief said, "Councilor, all we got was a message, audio only, no other responses."

I narrowed my eyes, then said, "Play it."

Around the bridge, the speakers played two sentences that I would remember for the rest of my immortal life: "Your destruction is the will of our gods, and we are their instrument."

Suddenly, the tech chief shouted, "Councilor, Covenant ships are charging what seem to be weapons!"

I glanced at Captain Del Niro, put a hand on his shoulder, and told him and my team that they may want to take a seat, before shouting, "Get battle projections online, charge the UBPs, send out an alert to all nearby ships that the Covenant are now considered hostile, raise Protect, Reflect and Light Screen shield barriers, and deploy all Cruisers on board!"

The two _Jubilife_ -class Light Cruisers guarding the _Rapid Conversion_ were shot down by the Covenant ships as I ordered the civilians of Harvest to evacuate to the _Judgement_ in cargo freighters.

"Charging main projectors! Charge at 25 percent!"

"Shields at 100 percent, Councilor!"

" _Canalave_ -class Heavy Cruisers deployed, connecting them to you now, Councilor!"

The battle projectors came online, showing the OCSC ships in green and the Covenant in red.

"Main projectors at 50 percent!"

Turrets on board each Covenant ship glowed blue, though the _Rapid Conversion_ stayed silent.

"Charge at 75 percent! Preparing to fire on your command, Councilor!"

The turrets on the Covenant ships opened fire, sending blue-white balls of super heated plasma at the _Arceus' Judgement_.

"Main projector ready! On your command, Councilor!"

I used the battle projector to draw two lines from the _Judgement_ to two of the Covenant ships, and one from each of the ten _Canalave_ -class Heavy Cruisers that had been deployed from the _Judgement_.

The plasma shots from the Covenant fleet dissipated against the _Judgement's_ shields, bringing them down to 95 percent.

The dual Ultra Beam Projectors of the _Arceus' Judgement_ , and the Mega Beam Projectors of the _Canalaves_ , fired 12 beams of golden-white energy, each of them cutting through what seemed to be the Covenant shields and into the middle of enemy ships, detonating what seemed to be their reactor cores and sending them on a one-way trip to the surface of Harvest, though in the case of the _Judgement_ , its Ultra Beams cut entirely through the two that I had targeted, slicing them in half, as 12 of the 45 red holograms on the battle projector turned grey and disappeared.

I smirked, and thought, _'Hmm, looks like I'm not as rusty of a Fleet Commander as I thought...'_ As the bridge crew, and presumably the rest of the crew on board our ships, cheered. I calmly sent a message to the Covenant ships while their turrets and ours charged, -And, that, my Covenant friends, is why this is designated as a Dreadnought.-

Suddenly, the chief called out, "Councilor, massive energy readings from the Covenant ships!" As he told me, the readouts came on my screen, showing the massive energy readings that he had pointed out.

After a couple more seconds, the main projectors of the _Canalaves_ were charged, spearing ten of the Covenant ships and detonating ten more reactors.

However, the energy readings had become much more intense, revealing themselves as the remaining 22 Covenant combat ships opened fire with what seemed to be energy projectors of their own, though these were orange to our gold, coordinated to hit our ships in pairs, the first of each pair taking out the shields of the _Canalaves_ , while the second pierced the ships, detonating their reactors in explosions of golden energy.

The battle projectors showed twenty lines of red traced from the Covenant ships to our own, resulting in each of the _Canalave_ -class Cruisers turning grey and disappearing from the projection as their wreckage plummeted to the surface of Harvest.

The two remaining beams of energy went straight for the _Arceus' Judgement_ , hitting the ship as our shield counter dropped to 85 percent, while cargo freighters that were boarding the ship docked, and the others powered up their Slipspace drives for the mass exodus I had planned and initiated once I had heard the Covenant's message.

Plasma turrets fired at the cargo freighters full of refugees, reducing twenty of them to dust.

The tech chief shouted, "Councilor, 80 percent of the freighters are on board! We should leave while we still can, draw them into our Distortion Event!"

I grimaced, two _Jubilifes_ and ten _Canalaves_ lost in a single battle, though we had been fighting against superior numbers... "I was just about to suggest the same thing, link me to the other freighters and have them activate their Slipspace drives for Collective Transition into Distortion Space."

The other technicians called out, "Understood Councilor!"

I immediately drew a line from the _Judgement_ to two of the remaining Covenant ships, setting a timer for the Distortion Drive to only activate after we had fired.

Meanwhile, I directed the ship to move backwards, while the Ultra Beam Projectors fired another pair of golden beams, cutting two more Covenant ships in half as the Distortion Drive activated, pulling the _Judgement_ and the surrounding freighters into the Distortion World in a whirlwind of ghostly energy.

* * *

 **OCSC _Arceus' Judgement_ , Pokémon Spirit** **/Distortion** **World. Michael. 1525** **EST (Earth Standard Time).**

I sat down heavily in Captain Del Rio's command chair, letting out a long sigh as my team came over to me, Froslass and Roserade squeezing into the chair on either side of me and wrapping me in a three way hug, telling me that I had done everything I could for the people of Harvest while a few dozen Giratina silently watched the ship

Del Niro came over and put his hand on my shoulder, saying, "Councilor, there was nothing else we could do for them."

I nodded sadly, "Except for taking Harvest back... hmm, not such a bad idea..." Froslass and Roserade stared at me, clearly wondering if over five hundred years of life had finally driven me insane.

I nodded again, this time thoughtfully, "Think about it, we get these people back their home, we turn a defeat into a complete rebound, and we show the Covenant that we're not going to just sit back and let them kill us, we will avenge everyone who is at their mercy! As well as everyone they've killed!"

Standing, I turned to look at everyone on the bridge, "So, who's ready to show the Covenant that we will _not_ let them win!?"

Everyone on the bridge, after a moment of silent contemplation, broke out into shouts of agreement, while Roserade and Froslass smiled and kissed me as a sign of support.

* * *

 **OCSC Immortal Council Headquarters, Omega City, Earth. Michael. August 9th, 2525. 1200** **EST (Earth Standard Time).**

Shane, Champion of Sinnoh and one of the nine Immortal Champions on the Council, stood up and asked, "I'm sorry, but what the fuck were the Covenant thinking? Attacking a Dreadnought with anything less than another Dreadnought is pretty much suicide!"

May glanced at him, before she grinned and replied, "If you had actually _watched_ the recording, Shane, instead of watching Ultra Jirachi the whole time like a pervert, you would know that each of the Covenant projectors took the shields of the _Arceus' Judgement_ down by 10 percent, if every one of the remaining Covenant ships had fired their projectors on the _Judgement_ at once, they would have broken its shields and done Arceus knows how much damage."

Shane chuckled, before saying, "Well, Jirachi is my wife, and she lets me watch her as much and as long as I want, so there, and don't pretend like you don't let Ultra Blaziken do more than watch."

I coughed, getting their attention before letting a slight smile cross my features, "I think we're getting off track... Anyway, May brings up a good point, the Covenant were able to two-shot our _Canalave_ -class Cruisers, and deal moderate damage to the shields of a Dreadnought. In spite of this, I propose that we organize a fleet to take back Harvest, while also increasing spending on combat ships, like it or not, everyone, we are at fucking _war_ , the second war of our history, and the first war of the OCSC, and, I think we all remember what happened in the last war... Don't tell me that you've forgotten, I know you haven't... We made an promise, when we formed this Council, to prevent anything like the Outbreaks and the Reclamation War from happening again."

I turned my gaze to the empty seats of the Kalos, Orre, and Alola leagues, saying, "Since the Kalos, Orre, and Alola leagues are off-world, I propose that we wait until they arrive in 3 days to propose this plan to them, then we, as a Council, will vote on whether to declare war on the Covenant, if we reach a consensus, we will bring this plan to the rest of the Council of Ultra Legendaries, and wait for their permission to engage the Covenant with a retaliation fleet, with the OCSC _Arceus' Judgement_ , _Wrath of Yveltal_ , and _Hoopa's Unbound Avarice_ at the tip of our spear, because as far as the Covenant know, _Arceus' Judgement_ is our only Dreadnought. All in favor?"

The other Champions moved to speak with each of their Elite Four for a minute, before Red replied, "Kanto is in favor." Hylla added her vote, "Johto is in favor." Then May, "Hoenn is in favor." Then Shane, who grinned at me before giving his vote, "Fuck it, Sinnoh is in favor, let's fuck these Covenant bastards up their alien asses..." He glanced at Jirachi, who smirked at him, and he added, "Metaphorically, of course." Then Iris, "Unova is definitely in favor."

I nodded at each of them in gratitude, "Well then, looks like we have a majority, so we'll give this proposal to the other three, and see if we get a unanimous vote."

I smiled mischievously at the screens, which showed the _Judgement_ undergoing the restock of its _Canalave_ -class Heavy Cruisers, and refits that would allow for the deployment of Magnemite swarms alongside our Broadsword Fighters, and concluded the meeting with one more sentence, "Believe me, the Covenant are going to be in for one _hell_ of a surprise... and a much more hellish judgement."

* * *

 **A/N: Gotta say, really enjoyed writing this, especially the naval battle above Harvest.**

 **Also, I'm looking for OCs for the rest of the Immortal Council, and I'll give you guys a list of characters and OCs that are currently on the Council:**

 **Kanto:**

 **Immortal Champion: Red Ketchum. (ghost509's version of Ash Ketchum: Retribution.)**

 **Immortal Elite: Colonel Surge Matis. (Canon.)**

 **Immortal Elite: James Rocket. (Canon.)**

 **Immortal Elite: Jessica Rocket. (Canon.)**

 **Immortal Elite: Misty Waterflower. (Canon.)**

 **Johto:**

 **Immortal Champion: Hylla Gold. (My Pokémon Soulsilver protagonist OC)**

 **Immortal Elite: Arrow Silver Giovanni. (My Pokémon Soulsilver rival, and OC.)**

 **Immortal Elite:** **(Open)**

 **Immortal Elite:** **(Open)**

 **Immortal Elite:** **(Open)**

 **Hoenn:**

 **Immortal Champion May Hakura Maple. (Canon.)**

 **Immortal Elite Dylan. (Robin. exe's OC: Gardevoir and her Trainer series.)**

 **Immortal Elite Wally Mitsuru. (Robin. exe's version: The Wally Chronicles.)**

 **Immortal Elite: Max Maple. (Canon.)**

 **Immortal Elite:** **(Open)**

 **Sinnoh:**

 **Immortal Champion: Shane Allen. (OC of a friend of mine who shares the same name.)**

 **Immortal Elite: (Open)**

 **Immortal Elite: Kevin Minton. (ghost509's OC.)**

 **Immortal Elite: Vincent Slade. (RKC3's OC.)**

 **Immortal Elite: Shiro Hykaro. (Yugiohfan163's OC.)**

 **Unova:**

 **Immortal Champion: Iris Dracona. (Canon.)**

 **Immortal Elite: Jack White. (My OC.)**

 **Immortal Elite: Elise. (affTwill's OC: Endemic. Last name unknown.)**

 **Immortal Elite:** **(Open)**

 **Immortal Elite:** **(Open)**

 **Kalos:**

 **Immortal Champion: (Open)**

 **Immortal Elite:** **(Open)**

 **Immortal Elite:** **(Open)**

 **Immortal Elite:** **(Open)**

 **Immortal Elite:** **(Open)**

 **Alola:**

 **Immortal Champion: (Open)**

 **Immortal Elite:** **(Open)**

 **Immortal Elite:** **(Open)**

 **Immortal Elite:** **(Open)**

 **Immortal Elite:** **(Open)**

 **Orre:**

 **Immortal Champion:** **(Open)**

 **Immortal Elite:** **(Open)**

 **Immortal Elite:** **(Open)**

 **Immortal Elite:** **(Open)**

 **Immortal Elite:** **(Open)**

 **Omega Island:**

 **Immortal Champion: Michael Carlisle. (My OC: the BSO series.)**

 **Immortal Elite: Robert Arma. ( Robin. exe's OC: A Different Tale of Ash Ketchum.)**

 **Immortal Elite: Ash Ketchum (Robin. exe's version: A** **Different Tale of Ash Ketchum.)**

 **Immortal Elite: Jay Mallory. (Max Phrost's OC: Original Blood and Snow.)**

 **Immortal Elite: Seth Emerald. (Atcross26's OC: Gardevoir.)**

 **So, yeah, all you guys have to do to contribute is help me fill this list by submitting OCs and their Pok** **émon teams, that's all you have to do.**


	4. Retaliation

**Blood and Snow: Omega- Reclamation.**

 **Chapter 4: Retaliation.**

 **A/N: So, I'm going to assume that you all enjoyed Chapter 3, and continue to Chapter 4.**

 **Cherokee rememberer gamer98: "Your story still weirds me out especially the whole Pokemon-human mating/marriage thing.**

 **I like how you put the time the events happen but you could go one step further and add military time instead of regular time. The combat sequences seem to be well-written though you like many other writers have a tendency to glorify combat by making it easier on the soldiers.**

 **While realistically combat rarely ever happens and when it does it is usually brutal and quick.**

 **Though this could just be mean trying to apply real life to Halo. Speaking of Pokemon wouldn't Pokemon have an anatomy different from humans especially in regards to their reproductive parts?**

 **There's also the problem of Meiosis and Mitosis as every living thing has a set number of chromosomes with too many or too few causing severe health and mental problems.**

 **If we are going by Biology given how each different Pokemon type would realistically have a different chromosome number."**

 **Me: "No idea how to respond, just gonna say this for the biology question, no one knows, it's biological bullshit that causes to be able to have kids with humans, and even I have no idea how it works."**

* * *

 **Omega City, Omega Island Region, Earth, OCSC Dreadnought Dockyard. Landing Zones 001, 003, and 017. August 30th, 2525. 1200** **EST (Earth Standard Time)**

After the announcement that the Covenant Empire had declared a genocidal war on the OCSC, many citizens had responded with panic and fear, though the videos of the _Arceus' Judgement_ cutting Covenant ships in half had quelled that fear immediately, and assured the hybrid species that their enemy was not invincible, and that they did have a chance at survival against this new enemy.

Afterward, the Immortal Councilors, having received support from the Council of Ultra Legendaries, authorized the creation of the Harvest Retaliation Fleet, made up of three _Ultra_ -class Dreadnoughts, their thirty _Canalave_ -class Heavy Cruisers, six _Veilstone_ -class Light Battleships, fifty _Vermillion_ -class Super-Heavy Cruisers, 100 _Jubilife_ -class Light Cruisers, and 200 _Shalour_ -class Heavy Frigates.

As the citizens of the hybrid species watched, the fleet of warships rose from their positions on the ground and in the airspace of Omega City, moving to the edge of the solar system before activating their Distortion and Slipspace drives, moving through the Distortion world as thousands of Giratina in their Origin and Mega forms flew beside the fleet.

* * *

 **On board OCSC _Ultra_ -class Dreadnought Zero-one-seven (017) _Hoopa's Unbound Avarice_. Technician Hyver Sentouri. 1230 EST (Earth Standard Time)**

The Rotom next to me let out a whistle as we looked at the disconnected conduit... which was right in the middle of _thousands_ of others, each of which were pulsing with Distortional energy.

The Rotom glanced at me, and said, "You sure that was an accident? I mean, sure, looks kinda like it could've fallen out of place, but I'm not so sure... Bad maintenance?"

I looked back at the conduit, before replying, "Yeah, remember that bump we felt when we entered Distortion space? It must've disturbed the conduit."

The Rotom gave me a look filled with disbelief, "Out of this mess of conduits, on a ship around twenty kilometers in length, _this_ was the only one that got disconnected by a bump that could be felt throughout the entire ship... Sorry if I don't believe you."

I chuckled, "Oh, well then, fuck you too, Norman."

He chuckled along with me, replying, "Hmph, when _I_ was alive, people respected their elders." His grin, however, belied his amusement.

My chuckle turned into a grin that matched his, "I respect the _shit_ out of you, I just have a different way of showing it."

He glanced at the conduit again, "So, Hyver, how exactly are we supposed to fix that? You're _way_ too large to fit between any of those conduits, and the Distortional energy going through those things would shred my form and scatter me throughout the Dreadnought before I could get anywhere _near_ the conduit."

Norman seemed to think for a second, before adding, "Plus, unless you have Giratina or Ghost DNA, those things would also... you know, kill you, which wouldn't be good."

I frowned at the mess that was running through the wall, "Nope, guess we'll have to wait for someone to help us out... So, Norman, when exactly _were_ you alive? Twenty -fourth century? Twenty-fifth?"

He hesitated for a second, and I was shocked by his answer, "Twenty-first, I experienced both the beginning and the end of the Reclamation War, and the Council's creation of the OCSC, my son is actually an Elite Councilor."

I could feel my eyes widening, "Holy Ultra Arceus! You've been alive that long!?"

Norman rose an eyebrow, "Well, no, I died in my sleep... I think it was in the fifties, fifty-four? Fifty-five? Not sure. Anyway, I died, watched over my family as a human ghost, before passing on to the spirit world, and after a couple centuries of reforming, I came back as what you see in front of you, a Rotom... Frankly, I'm just glad I didn't come back as, say, a Gastly, or a Duskull, because believe me, it is very annoying to not have hands."

I glanced at the electromagnetic limbs that he used to float, hinting to him at the fact that he still didn't have hands.

He raised the limbs in front of him, "Well... they're not exactly hands, but I can manipulate objects with electromagnetic power, so they work."

I shrugged, "Yeah, I guess, so, how long do you think it'll take for someone to come and fix-"

Before I could finish my sentence, a golden ring appeared next to us, creating a wormhole, which a Contained Hoopa flew through.

I gestured to the unplugged conduit, which the Hoopa immediately maneuvered into place with its Psychic abilities, and replied, "Were you surprised?"

Norman glanced at my surprised expression and replied for me, "Yes, yes we were."

The Hoopa did a midair back flip, and started saying "Yay" over and over, completely baffling me before disappearing through its wormhole.

I continued to stare at the space that it had occupied, before turning to Norman and asking, "What the _fuck_ just happened?!"

Norman simply glanced at me, "Don't worry about it, Hoopas are like that, I don't know if it's just part of their personality, or they enjoy using it to mess with peoples' minds, but I'd rather not find out."

* * *

 **Bridge of OCSC _Ultra_ -class Dreadnought zero-zero-one (001) _Arceus' Judgement_. Champion Councilor Michael Carlisle. 1300 hours EST (Earth Standard Time)**

"Councilor, we're coming out of Distortion space! Reading 500 Covenant contacts!"

I nodded to acknowledge the bridge technician who had reported the sensor readings, "All OCSC ships, charge projectors and raise shields! DDSTs, prepare for hard drop into enemy territor-..." I paused, as my brain processed the visual image of Harvest's partially burned... no, _glassed_ surface in the sensors, "What, The, Fuck, Have these Covenant bastards DONE to our planet!?"

Furious, I immediately contacted the Covenant flagship, "This is Champion Councilor Michael Carlisle of the Origin Council Space Command to unknown Covenant flagship, I demand to know your reason for the utilization of energy projectors on the surface of an uninfected planet! If you do not provide your reason for this atrocity, I will personally _burn your fleet to fucking ash_. Explain yourselves immediately, or we will open fire!"

I furiously drew golden lines from each of our _Ultras_ straight to the Covenant flagship as the fleet AIs inputted targeting data for the remaining ships in our fleet, having each of our ships target a Covenant ship.

Surprisingly, I received a response, "Human, your destruction is the will of-"

I cut off the alien, "I don't give a shit who's will it is, I demand your reason for this atrocity, immediately."

The alien chuckled, "You... Human, we burned your world because of your human filth which was infesting the surface."

As I processed this, I felt something I hadn't felt in five centuries, pure, unyielding, hatred, "This is Councilor Michael Carlisle, Champion of the Navy, to all OCSC ships... open fire, NO FUCKING MERCY! _BURN THESE GENOCIDAL FUCKS TO ASHES FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE!_ "

I cut the connection to the Covenant flagship as every beam projector in our fleet, Mega and Ultra, opened fire on the Covenant fleet with the force of a thousand burning suns.

Four hundred and two Mega Beams, 386 of them from the fleet and sixteen of them from the Corkscrew Mega Beam Array built into the _Arceus' Judgement_ , six Ultra Beams from the Dreadnoughts, two from the _Judgement_ , three from the _Wrath of Yveltal_ , and one from _Hoopa's Unbound Avarice_ , ripped into the Covenant fleet, each guided by shipboard AI's and my own personal order, in the case of the Ultra Beams, each was locked onto the Covenant flagship that I had been speaking to a moment before.

The Mega Beams pierced and detonated four hundred of the Covenant ships, sending their wreckage falling to the burned and scarred surface of Harvest, the Covenant ships returned fire with their energy projectors, apparently having realized that their plasma torpedoes were nearly useless against our Light Screen shields, pairs cutting into the hulls of three _Canalaves_ , single beams of plasma spearing over a hundred _Jubilifes_ , and four being required to bring down the shields of a single _Vermillion_ Super-Heavy Cruiser, while another two melted through its armor and denotated the reactor.

The Ultra Beams, meanwhile, ripped through the flagship's shields as if they were glass being cut by an energy cutter, the beams slicing through through the Covenant ship and methodically erasing it from existence.

Each of the eighty-two remaining Covenant ships fired their energy projectors, cutting into forty-one more _Jubilifes_ and destroying them.

I began to say "All _Ultra_ -class Dreadnoughts, erase the remaining Covenant ships, but leave two for the Porygon Collecti-", however, one of the technicians cut me off when he shouted, "Councilor! 1000 new enemy contacts are exiting Slipspace!"

My blood ran cold, one thousand Covenant ships... could even three Dreadnoughts and around 100 other warships take on that kind of enemy firepower and numerical strength?

I narrowed my eyes at the Covenant ships, before noticing something very interesting, that their left flank was left wide open... I immediately realized that this engagement would require speed and maneuverability, instead of overwhelming force, we would fight in the same way as the Rangers of Alola, soldiers who had their past extending back to the Reclamation War, a past involving guerrilla warfare and quick, precise strikes against the undead which had threatened all life on our homeworld.

"All ships, scatter and execute random Slipspace jumps into a hollow sphere around the enemy fleet and engage with MBPs! All Dreadnoughts, contained Distortional jump to the Covenant's left flank, hit them from the side and then execute another jump to their right flank when they turn to engage"

Every ship in our fleet executed their jumps at once, surrounding the Covenant in a hollow sphere which was soon filled with golden light as each ship fired at once, piercing over a hundred with Mega Beam blasts, while the Covenant fleet responded with hundreds of plasma torpedoes and energy beams, which sliced through many of our ships and sent their wreckage into the planet's gravity field.

Soon, it was only the three Dreadnoughts against 300 Covenant ships, as I had ordered the remaining thirty ships, including the OCSC _Everlasting,_ under the command of Captain Preston Cole, and the _Spirit of Moltres,_ under the command of Captain James Cutter, to Earth, however, I still had an ace up my sleeve, one that the Covenant had no idea existed.

"All Dreadnoughts, initiate Ultra Phases, code: Last Resort."

* * *

 **Covenant CCS-class BattleCruiser _Unbreakable Truth,_ Fleet of First Revealing Light, Fleetmaster Khaga 'Wasamee.**

The Fleetmaster of the _Unbreakable Truth_ and the Fleet of First Revealing Light was surprised by the tenacity of this new species, only 3 ships against 300, and yet they still fought back. Impressive, even for beings that the Heirarchs said were unworthy of the Great Journey.

His musing was interrupted by the human ships, which they had called Dreadnoughts, seeming to change before his eyes.

The 16 spikes attached to the four rings that had lain flat against the hull of the white one extended, rotated to face outward at an angle of 45 degrees, and started to _glow_ with a golden light.

The black lines of the red one, which merged to form some human symbol or letter that he did not care to know, started to glow a _very_ dark and intimidating red.

The 3 golden rings on the light purple one glowed and detached from the hull, and _teleported_.

His first thought was, _'By the gods, they look almost like the sacred rings!'_

Unnervingly, they had all teleported around his fleet, somehow multiplied into 100, and somehow gotten to a position around the middle of 100 of his ships.

The light purple Dreadnought seemed to _pulse_ , and the rings that had surrounded his ships activated as if they were... _'by the gods, as if they were a Slipspace portal'_.

Each of those rings activated like they were a Slipspace portal, the immense rainbow of energy inside them cutting his ships in half as if they were nothing.

When he looked back, he was filled with fear as the white one created one of the largest Slipspace portals he had ever seen and moved through it.

Horrified, he could only watch as a matching portal formed right in the middle of his fleet.

The effect was immediate, as twenty of the 200 remaining ships were pulled into the portal and crushed by some kind of event horizon that had formed at the rim of the portal.

The white ship came through, spinning in a clockwise corkscrew, and he found out exactly what those spikes were for, ' _By the gods, those things are just like their main weapons!'_

Each of the spikes was glowing with the same golden light as the white ship's main weapon, which fired straight forward into a CAS-class Assault Carrier, cutting it in half, the others broadsiding in every conceivable direction and cutting through anything they hit, which happened to be forty CCS-class Battlecruisers.

After traveling a few hundred meters into the middle of his fleet, the twenty kilometer ship formed another of the strange Slipspace portals, going through and appearing next to the other Dreadnoughts.

Immediately after that, the red one pulsed, and fired a strange grey beam into the largest concentration of his ships.

The beam passed through their shields, and seemed to turn whatever it touched to stone, petrifying 50 more ships.

Seeing the horrifying might of these new weapons, he ordered Shipmaster Thel 'Vadamee of the _Truth and Reconciliation_ and Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadumee of the _Shadow of Intent_ to take as many of the surviving ships as they could and retreat to High Charity, as much as their honor demanded that they stand and fight, the Hierachs must be informed of these ships' capabilities.

When he turned back to his bridge crew, a miniature golden sun was the last thing he saw as the dual Ultra Beams from the _Arceus' Judgement_ cut his ship apart from afar.

* * *

 **Bridge of OCSC _Ultra_ -class Dreadnought Zero-zero-one (001) _Arceus' Judgement_. 5 minutes earlier. Champion Councilor Michael Carlisle. 1315 ****EST (Earth Standard Time)**

I glanced at the holographic projections once more, before shouting, " _Avarice,_ duplicate your rings and send them to the middle of the Covenant ships, I want you activate them at my first mark."

" _Wrath_ , initiate Wings and Ray of Destruction on my second mark, and fire at the largest concentration of ships that you can find."

" _Judgement_ , activate Creation Phase and Distortion Drive! Initiate Corkscrew straight into the middle of their fleet!"

"First mark!"

The OCSC _Arceus' Judgement_ dived into a Distortion portal, briefly moving through the spirit world as we saw the restless dead of Harvest waiting for a signal to take their revenge, before the _Judgement_ appeared right in the middle of the Covenant fleet, the Creation fueled Mega Beam Array cutting through them like paper.

The Dreadnought continued through their fleet, cutting through at least forty-one of them before activating a second Distortion portal and going through it, appearing right between the _Wrath_ and the _Avarice_ , as the _Wrath of Yveltal_ fired its Ray of Destruction, petrifying fifty more Covenant ships.

I ordered the _Judgement_ to open fire on their flagship, which was then turned to dust by the _Judgement's_ Ultra Beam Projectors.

I wasn't prepared, however, for the Covenant to run, while they still had an advantage.

Before the Covenant could run, all of our sensors registered a massive concentration of energy, coming straight from the surface of Harvest itself.

I wasn't surprised to see a horrifyingly large cloud of spirits rise from the surface, though from the Covenant's hacked Battlenet, they apparently were terrified, with exclamation of _'By the gods, their own dead fight beside them!' 'They're in my ship, they're overwhelmi- aghhh' 'These things are everywhere! We can't hold them back-' 'These things just ripped a hole in my main projector! By the gods, our turrets are gone, we're defenseless, get us back to High Charity, now!' 'We must retreat, these things are DEMONS!'_

After the rest of the ships retreated, I ordered the Porygon Collectives to take control of the remaining Covenant ships and disable all tracking devices.

* * *

 **Bridge of unknown CAS-class Assault Carrier, Minor Rtatan 'Tralcamee.**

"By the gods, what is that thing?"

He was unfazed by the Shipmaster's exclamation, though the sound of weapons being drawn led him to glance up from his console and look for the reason, he was shocked to see a small ovoid being floating in front of the Shipmaster curiously.

The creature let out a low "Pory...gon Z!" before emitting a wave of electricity that brought down every one of the Sangheili officers around it.

Rtatan was slightly frightened at the power of the small creature, which looked at the now standing Sangheili, before another of its kind, a pink polyhedral being that looked very similar to it came through some kind of personal Slipspace portal and approached Rtatan, sitting on one of the controls and staring at him almost cheerfully.

The Minor simply stared back at the creature, which continued to watch him cheerfully, as if it had all the time in the world.

However, Rtatan was shocked by the creature floating up and sitting on his head, _'Oh, by the gods... this thing won't leave me alone, will it?'_

He could feel a strange presence in his head after that thought, _"Who are these gods?"_

Widening his eyes at the creature's ignorance, he began to explain, _'Our gods are known as Forerunners, beings who we believe transcended this existence through the use of seven sacred rings, known as Halos.'_

The tiny creature seemed interested, _"Really? Have you found any of these Halos?"_

Rtatan's shoulders drooped, _'No, little one, we have not, our Heirarchs declared you an affront to the gods two days ago, though we do not know why, we simply followed their orders.'_

The tiny creature blinked, and asked, _"Well, we only glass planets, even our own, if we detect the Arisen on them, because the Arisen are very bad."_

The Sangheili could feel his eyes widening, what kind of enemy would cause them to glass their own worlds? _'What kind of enemy would cause you to glass your own worlds?'_

The eyes of the tiny pink creature glowed pink, before his surroundings changed completely, the creature's voice telling him that it was only a mental fabrication.

He looked around, and found himself in what seemed to be a human city, the creature informing him that it was called Eterna City.

The Sangheili could see humans and strange creatures, which his strange guardian informed were called Pokemon, walking around peacefully, before a few of the smaller quadrupedal brown ones, which his guardian called Bidoof, seemed to go insane, their eyes turning red, attacking others, ripping out throats, and fighting with the ferocity of a raging Jiralhanae.

The most horrifying thing that the Sangheili had ever seen, and yet, it only got worse, as those who were killed by these monsters, they did not stay dead.

The ones killed would rise again, their eyes the same shade of red as that of their killers, and repeat the cycle.

Multiple times Rtatan saw humans approach those who they once knew, only for the monsters to turn on and kill them, turning them into more of the monsters.

And so, for what felt like hours, Rtatan watched, horrified, as the city that his guardian had called Eterna fell within a day...

The voice of his little guardian spoke to him, _"Yeah, the Arisen were_ very _bad, and this was just a medium sized Outbreak... though it was before our species had reached the stars."_

Rtatan watched as his surroundings changed once again... this time, he was floating, suspended in the air above a bridge, watching in horror as hundreds of those things were chasing both humans and Pokemon, intent on only one thing, feeding, before some kind of giant serpent that reminded him of a massive Lekgolo worm, but green instead of orange, fired some kind of organic energy projector at the supports of the bridge, causing it to crumble and cutting the larger city behind it off from the island that held so many of the 'Arisen'.

Before Rtatan could ask what kind of beings would have that kind of power, his guardian said, _"So, as you can tell, the Arisen have only one drive, to eat whatever living thing they can find... believe me, you should be glad that you didn't have any Arisen on your worlds, or they'd have to be glassed too. Just to make sure."_

Rtatan was surprised by his guardian suddenly stopping, and bringing him out of the strangely dreamlike state he was in, so that he could see that the Shipmaster and the rest of the bridge crew were waking from the state of unconsciousness that the other creature, no, Pokemon, had put them in with that electric shock.

The Shipmaster ignited his Energy blade, seeming to stare at the tiny creature before he growled, "'Tralcamee, that creature that is on your head, seize it so that it may die at my blade."

Rtatan widened his eyes, could the Shipmaster not know of the Arisen? "Shipmaster, this creature, this Pokemon, showed me something, something horrible that these humans have faced..."

The Shipmaster spread his mandibles in a snarl, "Careful, 'Tralcamee, what you speak is heresy, lies by these creatures that must not be trusted."

Rtatan looked at the tiny creature helplessly, "Please, little one, can you show them what you showed me, convince them that what I saw was true?"

The little creature rose off of my head, though it's cheerfulness seemed subdued, _"Yes, I can show them what I showed you, though I recommend that you take a seat, it's pretty bad."_

The Shipmaster scoffed, "What could be worse than you creatures and your Dreadnou-"

He was interrupted by the eyes of the Pokemon glowing pink, as they had done before, and the eyes of Rtatan's fellow crew members also gaining a pink glow, before they slumped into a dreamlike state almost, no, exactly like his own.

He could imagine what they were seeing, the monsters, the dead rising, just to kill over and over again, those who once family, eating their own if they got too close, repeating over and over again in a horrid cycle of death.

The Shipmaster surprised him by waking almost immediately, was that really how little time it had taken the little one to show him the threat they once faced?

The Sangheili's eyes reflected his shock and horror at what the humans had faced, "By the gods, what kind of monstrous chance could bring something like the Arisen into existence? I pray to the Forerunners that those thing never reach Sangheilios, or, by the gods, High Charity itself..."

Rtatan shuddered at that thought... if those things reached High Charity... there would be nothing that could stop them... only glassing High Charity itself and any ships with the Arisen on them would be able to stop those monsters from feeding on anything they could...

Unknown to Rtatan, every being in the remaining Covenant ships around Harvest was told of the Arisen, and were currently having that same thought, and unknowingly thanking the humans for doing everything they could to wipe the Arisen from existence.

* * *

 **OCSC Dreadnought Zero-zero-one (001) _Arceus' Judgement,_ Champion Michael Carlisle. August 30th, 2525. 1330 EST.**

I watched the Covenant ships be piloted into formation by the Porygon Collective Minds, silently thanking whichever Ultra Legendary who was listening at the moment that the casualties hadn't been higher.

I was initially surprised at the initiative of the individual Porygon within the Collectives, showing the Covenant soldiers the threat of the Arisen in order to guarantee their sympathy and cooperation? Shane would say that it was pure fucking genius, but I wouldn't... after all, I was supposed to be one of the more mature ones in our Council.

I contacted the Collectives, which all reported that anything on the Covenant ships that could be used to track so much as a shipment of Oran Berries was disabled.

With the Covenant ships in position behind us, and the planet of Harvest burning, I initiated our Distortion Drives and the Covenant Slipspace Drives to take us back to Earth through the Distortion Veil which surrounded the Sol System, the reason that I was taking them straight back to Earth, was because apparently the Covenant couldn't track Distortion Drives, as the drives would absorb their own energy wake in order to charge themselves for the next jump, before using the energy of the very dimension they moved through to keep themselves moving through the Distortion World and to their destination.

* * *

 **A/N: So, yeah, OCSC once again kicks Covenant ass, and the Covenant that are left get a taste of what humanity had to go through five hundred years ago, on their own homeworld, no less.**

 **Also, I noticed that there are four follows and five favorites, which is pretty nice, but only one of each have reviewed, and they're the same person, so... why so few reviews? Just asking.**


End file.
